Tony Stark and The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice
by Zooobly
Summary: Tony just had the best One-Night-Stand in a while. Harry just wants to escape his still lingering The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice moniker. Life in New York is about to change for both of them - for better or for worse? MxM story, contains mpreg; rated T for now, may change to M; Title may change too, anyone suggestions that don't suck? 'Cause mine do.
1. Prologue

Tony Stark woke up to an empty bed.

It wasn't an unusual occurrence, seeing as he was not in a steady relationship. But today, or rather last night, he had someone over. One of his many one-night-stands, the press would say, but they would be wrong. It has been a long time since Tony had countless, meaningless one-night-stands; in fact, after first getting the arc reactor he didn't sleep with anyone for over a year. Tony Stark had experienced for the first time ever the feeling of self-consciousness. It took him a while to regain his confidence, but still he didn't revert to his old ways. Just like he wasn't the same man he was before Afghanistan. Sure there was a cute blonde here or a hot redhead there, but his nightly escapades weren't nearly as adventurous as before.

Usually when Tony took someone home to Avengers' Tower he limited their access to his bedroom, the bathroom across the hall (never his own!), the living room on his floor and the kitchen enclosed to that. Even though it was often said Tony was irresponsible and childish, he knew he couldn't just let a stranger roam about in the Avengers HQ. So when he woke up to an empty bed which was already cooling, he wasn't really concerned, they couldn't go anywhere.

Still, not waking up before his one-night stand _was_ an unusual occurrence. Normally his insomnia would wake him after two or maximal three hours of sleep and he would slip out and hide away in his workshop, leaving his visitor to see themselves out. Or get kicked out by either JARVIS or Pepper.

Slowly Tony untangled his legs from the blanket and sat up. The clock read 7:36 AM.

"JARVIS? When did sexy green eyes got up?"

"At 6:00 AM sharp, sir. They used the shower and the kitchen, then left."

Tony sat there a little flabbergasted. He left his bed and walked toward the kitchen, completely unbothered with his nudity. No guest of his had ever used the kitchen. Hell, he didn't know if _anyone_ had ever used the kitchen for more than making coffee.

Reaching the kitchen he almost stumbled in shock. His visitor _had_ used the kitchen. And made pancakes. With blueberries. Tony's mouth watered at the sight of a stack of pancakes on a plate on the table. Next to it sat a note that Tony dismissed for the moment in favour of sitting down and stuffing a pancake in his mouth. He almost moaned. They were heavenly. Forking down another pancake, he took a look at the note and smiled. This was a one-night-stand he actually wouldn't mind repeating.

 _Hey Tony,_

 _I let myself out._

 _I hope you like the pancakes,  
I took the liberty to use your kitchen for breakfast._

 _I know we probably won't ever see each other again,  
so, thank you for an amazing night._

 _Yours,_

 _-H_


	2. Chapter 1

**So much response to the Prologue! I was blown away. Thank you all for reviewing, favouriting, putting on the alert list... You are great! So here's the first real chapter for you. Some of you who have left a review might find their Usernames in here ;) I hope it's alright that I used your names, if not let me know and I'll change it.**

 **By the way, I put up a poll on my profile. I would be really happy if you could take a look and help me: Do you want me to upload all the unfinished stories and prologues I have or should I concentrate on this one?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Neither do I own Marvel/The Avengers.**

 **On we go with the story!**

* * *

Harry awoke feeling a weird mixture of dread and excitement.  
The summer holidays had ended and today would be the first day of the new school year - his first year as a muggle history teacher. He had found a vacant position at a high school in New York, thankfully, so he didn't have to move or give up his secondary job at Horizont Alley's Potion Shop & Pharmacy. Not that he needed either of those jobs, but Harry genuinely enjoyed both of them.  
With a huff he climbed out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth.

After the war had ended, everyone had expected him to become an auror or at least the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts due to his proficient knowledge of Defense Against The Dark Arts. Much to everyone's surprise he had shown an interest in potions – a field no one had thought him talented in. And sure, he had never excelled in class with Snape, but he did get into the N.E.W.T. course which required at least an Exceed Expectations. And during Harry's sixth year he learned quite the bit from the Half Blood Prince giving him a deeper understanding of the more refined aspects of brewing potions.

So after finishing his seventh year at Hogwarts and sitting his N.E.W.T.s (Hermione didn't even need to persuade him, unlike Ron) he looked for a Potions Master who would take him as an apprentice. With his N.E.W.T. scores (O's in Potions, DADA and Transfiguration, E's in Charms, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, A's in History of Magic and Astronomy and a P in Divination; Harry really couldn't be bothered with his one failing grade because really, who needed Divination?) it wasn't difficult to find a willing Potions Master. After five years of learning, travelling and brewing, of failure and success, he finally received the title of a Potions Master. He had never felt more proud in his life and he really wished Snape would be there to see him just so Harry could smirk at him smugly. He still looked smug, he just had no one to direct it at. He had imagined Snape and his father and his mother and all the others looking at him from wherever it was they were now. Snape was sneering, of that he was sure. Not even death would have changed him.

During his travels as part of his apprenticeship Harry visited many places around the world, muggle and magical, and he realised that his knowledge of the muggle world was next to nothing after having lived in the Wizarding World for so long. Sure, he knew how to handle most things like transport and money or the telly but with history and modern technology like mobile phones and the internet he was just as far behind as any other wizard or witch. So he decided after becoming a Potions Master to go back to school – again. To muggle school to be precise. Harry took his A-levels in June 2006 and afterwards went to university to become a history teacher. Because unlike in Binn's course he actually was intrigued with muggle history and all the things he never knew about it. When he told Ron and Hermione about his choices after his Potions Mastery, Ron had a laughing fit over Hermione's desperation – "Where was that urge to learn during your Hogwarts years!?" – and Harry too couldn't help but grin like a lunatic.

His first setback came after his graduation from university (his third – or fourth if you counted his Potions Mastery – graduation, Harry couldn't believe it himself sometimes) and permission to work as a history teacher: He didn't find a job. So, frustrated as he was, he concentrated on Potions and travelling. After a year of seeing the world he settled in New York and worked at the local Potions Shop & Pharmacy. Two years went by in which he continuously looked for a teaching position, preferably in New York. The city had become his home and when an _alien invasion_ happened in 2012 and he was visiting the Burrow he was restless. He could help! But all transportation, muggle and magical, to NYC was cut off and he was stuck where he was. Of course he portkeyed back to New York as soon as the Ministry of Magic opened the International Portkey Division again and helped getting the city back to its former status. And while the rest of the world, especially the Wizarding one, tried to comprehend the fact that there were superheroes out there, Harry rebuilt his apartment building as his apartment itself had been protected by shields and wards. He helped the other occupants to find their way back into everyday life and if one or two drops of Calming Draught found their way into their tea cups no one needed to know. One good thing happened in the whole ordeal: a local high school was looking for a history teacher because the former one had decided never to set foot into New York again after the invasion and no one could blame him for it. So Harry took the vacant position in a heartbeat and now stood in front of his mirror ("Tuck your shirt in!") and took a deep breath.

 _You can do this, Potter! You faced a Dark Lord at seventeen, you can face a room full of teenagers at thirty-two!_ Harry tried to convince himself. It didn't work. Somehow the prospect of standing in front of twenty-odd teenagers with scrutinizing and judging gazes was more terrifying than standing against Voldemort all on his own.

A quick glance at the watch told him he was running five minutes behind his 15 minutes early schedule. With a curse on his lips he grabbed his bag and a leather jacket and fled his apartment. He ran down the stairs and was almost a bit out of breath when he stopped by his motorcycle. A true beauty, sleek and all in black safe for the small green and silver details. It was a homage to both his godfather Sirius and his Slytherin side which he had come to accept over the years. He mounted his bike and made his way to the High School he would work at from today on.

He managed to make up for the lost five minutes by speeding through the city and arrived at the school with fifteen minutes to spare. His entrance as a thirty year old on a bike generated quite the few curious stares but Harry was accustomed to them – The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice was a moniker he still hadn't gotten rid of. He entered the classroom with enough time to manage his desk and pull out the documents he needed, especially the list of students in his course. He scanned the page.

23 teenagers. He could do this. He had faced more Death Eaters than that all alone and walked away to tell the tale. But then again, he couldn't throw spells and curses at his student now, could he? A commotion on the other side of the door had him draw a deep breath before the first students filed into the room and eyed him curiously.

"Sit wherever you like, I don't believe in pre-made seating arrangements", he stated with a smile.

One after another more students entered the room and found a place to sit until the 23rd student rushed into the room seconds before the bell announced the start of the lesson. Harry rose from his chair and closed the door.

"Now that we're all here, I will introduce myself."

Turning around to the chalkboard he wrote his name swiftly.

"I am Harry Potter, your new history teacher. I hope we will get along just fine. Please note that I do not tolerate bullying or disruptions in my class. Now, I know we're complete but I would like to take attendance and get to know each of you."

He could see the annoyed glances of most of the students. No doubt they expected the usual 'What's your name, how old are you, tell me something about you'. Well, if that was the case, they were in for a surprise. Some others frowned at his 'We're complete' comment.

"I will go through the list and call your name. Please raise your hand or make yourself known otherwise, so I can match a face to the name. Then you get to ask me a question and I will ask you one in return. Got that? Okay, first one on the list is Akhtar, Joao."

"That's me!"

A boy in the middle of the room called out, his dark brown eyes fixed on Harry in a speculative way.

"And we can ask any question?"

Harry chuckled a bit: "Yes. If it's too personal or inappropriate though I will not answer and your question expires."

"Okay, well then… Was that you this morning with that really nice motorbike?"

Harry nodded.

"My pride and joy. My turn, have you ever ridden a motorbike yourself?"

At the longing glint in Joao's eyes Harry knew the answer before the boy voiced it.

"No, I have not. I would love to, though."

"Next is Alyss, Jocelyn."

An arm raised in the back of the room.

"How did you know we were complete before taking attendance?"

Harry smiled.

"I counted when you came in. There should be 23 students in my class and 23 persons entered the room."

He got an incredulous stare back: "But you didn't even look when we came in! You were concentrating on your papers."

"Tz, tz, tz, can't tell you all of my secrets now, can I?" Harry asked with a mischievous smile. "Going on, which country have you always wanted to visit?"

"Italy", came the answer without hesitation.

"Ahhh, Italy. Beautiful country, I hope you get the chance to visit."

The next two students went by in a similar manner. Cabrera, Shanice asked if Harry had ever been in Switzerland, apparently her home country, to which he had to answer with a negative. The other way around Shanice had also never been to the UK. Corrigan, Clyde asked how long he already lived in the States (3 years) and Harry asked him what sports he liked (basketball). Then "Di Pulci, Viviane."

"Have you studied under Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry sucked in a sharp breath and took a closer look at the girl that had asked the question.

"Yes, I did. Tell me, Viviane, have you ever been home schooled?"

He hoped the underlying question was clear.

"Yes, my father taught me much of what I know today" Viviane answered with a knowing smile. Harry smiled back in the same manner, then turned his attention back to the list.

"Dunkley, Kayla." (Do you believe in love at first sight? - What smell do you associate with love?)

"Gates, Victoria." (How long does it take to become a teacher? - Have you ever gone to a boarding school?)

"Huber, Jess." (What is your favourite colour? - What is your favourite food?)

"Kane, Leona." (Do you enjoy being a teacher? - Do you have a mini job?)

"Mendez, Jordan." (Do you participate in any sports? - Is that your girlfriend you wrote notes to during the introductions? This question caused quite the blush on Jordan's face but he nevertheless answered with an affirmative.)

"Morris, Ebonie."

"Are you single?"

Harry contemplated not answering. The question was quite private but did not yet stroll into the 'too private or inappropriate'-corner. So he answered: "Yes, I am." He almost asked the same question back but that would have been entirely too inappropriate with what one could interpret into it, the insinuation that question could hold. Therefore he went with "What is your favourite class?" (Biology).

"Moses, Saniya."

The list of students went on and on and Harry had some trouble coming up with good questions towards the end, but the students surprised him with asking witty questions of their own and giving him new ideas. And with "Whelan, Lexi-Mai" the list of names came to an end and the lesson part of their class could begin. Harry smiled to himself. That could have gone a lot worse.


End file.
